La Visión de Zafiro
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: One Shot LEMON que complementa el capítulo Visiones de un Futuro Prometedor de mi fic ¡Sabores! Zafiro tiene una muy candente visión después de besar a Steven.


**Y bueno, la continuación de la visión que Zafiro tuvo después de besar a Steven.**

* * *

En aquella habitación jamás nadie esperó ver lo que en ese momento ocurría.

Steven besaba a la gema vidente Zafiro quien se entregaba a la pasión de manera desbordante mientras, su pareja, la gema Rubí, los observaba con cierta ansiedad.

Mientras el degustaba el sabor del chico la pequeña azul fue perdiéndose en una visión como nunca antes había tenido. Una visión de una línea temporal que nació en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Steven. ¿Podría semejante visión llegar a ser verdad?

Zafiro se vio a si misma sin nada de ropa sobre el cuerpo del joven cuarzo, con su rostro perdido en el de él, unidos en un beso profundo. Su pecho leve tocaba el del joven y sus pezones azules rozaban una y otra vez la piel del chico. Esta sensación le provocaba a Zafiro un tortuoso placer que era magnificado por Rubí. La cual se encontraba de igual manera sin nada de ropa, pero pasando su candente lengua por la espalda de la azul, desde su zona lumbar, hasta su nuca.

Zafiro dejó de besar a Steven para soltar un gemido y el chico aprovecho para atacar el cuello de la azul.

Steven y la roja devoraban a la azul a la altura del cuello y en algún momento ambos se encontraron e intercambiaron un beso apasionado, dejando en medio de ellos a una Zafiro extasiada.

Para entonces, Steven se encontraba bastante excitado y su pene rozaba la entrepierna de zafiro e inclusive llegaba a tocar a Rubí. El sensual movimiento de ambas, resultado del intercambio de besos y caricias provocaba al joven una sensación muy placentera en su miembro, el cual estaba atrapado entre las piernas de la azul y la roja.

Entonces, de una forma bastante atrevida, Rubí se sentó y agarró a Zafiro de la cintura para colocarla de igual manera sentada. Entonces procedió a tomarla de los tobillos para levantarla y exponer a la azul frente a Steven.

-Hazlo Stivi, yo sé que quieres- dijo la roja bastante fuera de si.

-¿No hay problema Zafiro?- dijo el chico acariciando el rostro de la azul, ante todo no quería dañar a nadie.

-Nunca estuve más segura corazón, hazlo- dijo levemente la azul.

Entonces el chico aprovecho la facilidad de posición que le otorgaba Rubí al colocar a Zafiro así de expuesta, se colocó en la entrada de la vidente y lentamente comenzó a entrar.

-¡oh por el planeta madre!-exclamó Zafiro extasiada cuando el chico había metido apenas la mitad dentro de ella- esto es fabuloso Rubí – dijo la azul y volteó a ver a la roja dándole un beso y lamiendo los labios mientras Steven entraba un poco más. Luego salía lentamente y volvía a cargar para no lastimarla.

-Hazlo más fuerte por favor- pidió dulcemente Zafiro y el joven comenzó a bombear con mayor rapidez alentado por los constantes jadeos de las gemas. La cama de sábanas rojas y negras era testigo de como el joven poseía por primera vez una mujer y por primera vez una gema.

Rubí sentía una excitación terrible al ver a su pareja siendo penetrada por el chico mientras ella le sostenía las piernas. Podía sentir los impactos de igual forma en su cuerpo cada vez que Steven estaba totalmente dentro de ella. De pronto, sintió a la azul estremecerse y en una pequeña explosión, terminar en un orgasmo potente que baño el miembro del chico cuarzo.

La roja recostó a su agotada pareja y dirigiéndose a Steven le dijo,

-faltó yo compañero- y se abalanzó sobre él atacando sus labios, luego su pecho, su vientre hasta llegar a su pene.

-Chico travieso, hiciste terminar a mi Zafiro- y procedió a meter el pene del joven en su boca.

La felación fue intensa, Rubí bajaba y subía del miembro del chico par luego detenerse en la punta y pasar su lengua alrededor del glande. Luego lo masturbó con su pequeña mano de arriba abajo mientras se dirigía al joven con una sensualidad que no creyó posible.

-El sabor de Zafiro me encanta, y se combinó son tu sabor tan especial Steven- luego pasó su lengua desde la base a la cabeza, regresó a sus testículos y volvió meterlo todo en la boca-

Steven estaba ya bastante adelantado gracias a la acción que había tenido con Zafiro así tomo a la roja del pelo para, sin poder contenerse, presionarla hacía sí y terminar en lo profundo de su garganta.

En vez de replicar, Rubí procedió a beber todo lo que salía del joven y, al separarse, acostarse junto a Zafiro para besarla y compartir el sabor del chico, que tanto las enloquecía.

Ambas respiraban agitadas.

La azul agarro a la roja y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Ahora me toca ver como Steven lo hace contigo mi Rubí-le dijo.

-Que…que tienes en mente- dijo la roja con algo de preocupación.

Entonces unos grilletes de hielo apresaron a Rubí de las manos por la espalda. La azul la acostó boca abajo mientras con sus dedos jugaba con la vagina de la roja, obligándola a levantar las caderas.

Para esto, Steven ya se había recuperado y se colocó detrás de Rubí apuntando hacia su entrada.

-¿A mí no me vas a preguntar si estoy de acuerdo desconsiderado?-reclamó la roja.

-Lo iba a hacer, pero después de la forma en que me chupaste supuse que no habría problema- y le sonrió ampliamente.

-jeje- rió nerviosa- no, en realidad no lo hay – cógeme Steven, hazme terminar a mí también-

El chico fue entrando lentamente en la dama roja hasta que llego al fondo…

…luego todo se fue haciendo ecos hasta que la visión fue lentamente disolviéndose hasta que realidad se volvió a manifestar.

Cuando Zafiro volvió a la realidad se sentía extremadamente caliente y mareada.

Le dijo algo a Rubí y luego escuchó al joven decir,

-Tú sabes a **Menta** -

Y ella agradeció el cumplido con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

¿Podría semejante visión llegar a ser verdad?

* * *

 **Y esa fue la visión más candente que tuvo Zafiro en sus miles de años.**

 **Saludos a todos :)**


End file.
